Warrior
by Gohaun
Summary: When a new threat rises, the Z warriors summon Shenron to bring forth a mighty warrior. Will Usagi rise to the challenge and help defeat the enemy, or will she fail? (I suck at summaries, sorry guys). Rated T for light language and sexual suggestions.
1. A New Beggining

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Sailor Moon or DBZ.

Note from me: This fic is written from the different view points of the characters involved. This is my first time writing a fic like this so bear with me. This fic was written on my phone, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed. POV = point of view

A New Beginning

*Vegeta's POV*

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta growled at Shenron.

"The most powerful warrior in the galaxies," the mighty dragon replied.

Vegeta scowled.

The Z fighters were at Dende's lookout.

"She's hurt," Goku noticed. "Krillin, do you have a senzu bean?"

The bald man hurried over to the girl and stuck the bean in her mouth.

Her body was battered and bloodied. Her breathing ragged, hair tattered. She was unconscious.

"You gave us a broken _woman!"_ Vegeta barked.

"Vegeta," Dende's soft voice said. "Do not shout at Shenron."

The Saiyan Prince's scowl deepened, and he crossed his arms.

How on Earth was this runt of a woman supposed to help them?

"Dende," Shenron boomed. "Give this to her when she wakes." An envelope appeared in the Namekian's hands.

"I will," Dende promised. With that, the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls scattered.

With the exception of Vegeta, the Z fighters gathered around the girl, anxious for her to wake. But she didn't.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Goku asked.

"Perhaps she is still weak," Piccolo offered.

Bulma crouched down and checked for a pulse. "She's alive, but her pulse is weak. Maybe the bean doesn't have the same effect on her the way it does you guys."

"She looks human," Krillin remarked.

"So do we," Goku pointed out. "What should we do?"

"I'll take her back to Capsule Corp. We can make her comfortable there and make sure she gets the care she needs." Bulma stood and turned toward Vegeta. "Vegeta, pick her up and let's take her home."

"I don't answer to you woman!" Vegeta refused.

Bulma walked over to him. "Now listen here mister, you're about as useless as they come, but you've been living with us for quite some time now. Make yourself useful and help me care for her."

Vegeta hmphed, but did as he was told.

He never really liked that blue haired woman, but she _was_ allowing him to stay with her. She had made a few advances toward him, and he had bedded her a few times just for the fun of it, but he didn't really like her at all.

As Bulma flew them home in one of her Capsule Cars, or was it plane? Ship maybe? It didn't really matter to him, Vegeta looked down at the tiny blonde in his arms. At least, he thought she was blonde. There was so much blood and dirt in her hair it was truly hard to tell.

She had clearly been through a tough battle before ending up on the lookout, and he wondered for a moment if she had won or lost the battle. Had they pulled her out before she could finish it? Had taking her away from her home saved her life, perhaps? Would she know when she woke up?

It was only now he became aware of her attire. It was as if her outfit was made entirely of loose pink ribbon, that somehow managed to cover all her private parts, and was held together by a broach on her chest. A red choker with a pink heart and crescent moon was around her neck, moon and star earrings adorned her ears and white with red accent boots that went up to her knees covered her feet.

What really caught Vegeta's attention was the crescent moon on her forehead. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, something stirred; he remembered his father telling him a story when he was young about a race that had moon marks, but what did he say?

The Prince growled quietly when he couldn't remember.

As he stared at the girl in his lap curiosity filled him. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? And why was her clothing made of ribbon? It looked soft, the ribbon, and an urge to touch it overwhelmed him. He shifted her slightly and ran a finger over a ribbon covering her stomach. It was the softest thing Vegeta had ever felt, yet it seemed strong somehow.

His mind wandered back to the girl and he wondered if her skin would feel the same way. For a second, he contemplated touching the creamy skin that lay under the ribbon. All at once he realized the woman on his lap was indeed a woman, and she was partially naked.

*Bulma's POV*

Bulma had been watching Vegeta out of the corner of her eye most of the ride home. He was the silent type, and that worked for her. What he didn't realize was just how much his face showed his emotions from time to time.

She watched as curiosity filled him, and then a look of concern, then frustration. When he ran a finger over her ribbons Bulma smiled inwardly. It was only after she noticed something she had only seen a few times; his pupils went a little dark as he stared at the girl's skin. Then embarrassment and he started glancing around him.

"Capsule number 425, in the glove box," she told him.

He grunted a thanks and quickly found the capsule, popped it, and wrapped the girl in the blanket provided.

It amazed her how gentle the Saiyan could be when he wanted to be. With his strong arms he had gently lifted the small form and placed the blanket under her, making sure she was covered.

At times like this her heart ached. Over the years, she had grown fond of the alien. She knew Vegeta didn't feel the same way about her, so she put on a strong front and reveled in the moments they spent together.

*Vegeta's POV*

He hated it when that woman watched him! How long had she been staring at him? She knew what he wanted before he had even said anything. It was convenient at times, but he knew, in the human world, actions like that meant there were feelings, and he hated feelings. The only feelings he truly had was respect, and anger. Kakarot was the closest thing to a friend he had, and even then, the younger Saiyan pissed him off more than anything.

When they finally landed it was dark outside, a ¾ moon shining bright in the sky. Vegeta quickly exited the vehicle. He tried to be gentle and keep the girl in his arms wrapped, but the top of the blanket fell, exposing her top half.

He moved to cover her when he noticed her broach had started to glow. He stopped moving.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma's annoying voice called to him. "We need to get her inside."

"Shut up, woman!" He was not interested in what she wanted, besides, something was happening to the wounded one.

Bulma growled and stomped over to him. "Now, Vegeta."

He ignored her as his mind began to piece things together. The glow of the broach in the moonlight, the crescent moons all over her body. She drew her power from the moon, he was almost certain.

"Don't ignore me!" She was talking again.

"Damn it woman, do you not know how to shut up?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "We can take her inside, but she needs somewhere with a view of the moon."

"What are you, psychic all of the sudden? How would you know?"

"Look!" Vegeta pointed at her broach. "Call it a hunch, but I think she draws her power from it."

Bulma's eyes went wide. "Okay, but let's get her inside."

*Transition*

Bulma had cleaned the girl up as much as she could when they arrived and she was now set up in a comfortable room, an IV in her arm.

"She's still not awake?" Goku queried as he walked into the room.

"No," Vegeta replied. He was in a chair off to the side of the bed. He often came to check on the girl, and to see if her change in appearance would spark the memory of what his father had told him.

Her uniform was completely mended now, and Vegeta found it kind of ridiculous with its puffy pink shoulders and three-tiered skirt.

"Do you really think she's the most powerful warrior in the universes?" Goku asked, sitting in another chair.

Vegeta looked out the big window. The moon was now full and high in the sky. "She's just a woman. In nearly every race I know about, women are physically weaker than men."

*Usagi's POV*

She heard voices. Voices she didn't recognize. They sounded muffled to her, and her mind was hazy.

How was she alive? She was certain she had been dying.

"Shenron has never led us astray," the higher pitched voice said.

A grunt replied. This voice was closer to her.

"Have faith, Vegeta," the first voice said again. "She may surprise you."

"She is a woman, Kakarot," Vegeta answered. "I've met some woman who could hold their own, and fight with the best of them. But even Saiyan women were naturally weaker. It's one reason they were so rare."

What the hell was a Saiyan? And where was she? Her body hurt a little, but the bed, or what she figured was a bed, was comfortable.

She was tired still, but she could feel the strength of her Crystal, and she tried to move her hand.

Though her eyes were closed, she could sense the gazes of the two men on her.

"Kakarot, go get Bulma," Vegeta ordered. "Tell her to bring some food."

Usagi didn't hear a reply, but she heard footsteps retreat.

It was now she decided to open her eyes.

*Vegeta's POV*

He waited with bated breath for her to open her eyes. She would be full of questions, he was certain. While he didn't have any of the answers, Dende did.

They had been given explicit instructions to bring the girl to him when she woke.

Dende and Shenron had a connection, meaning Dende knew more than the rest of them. And the envelope he cared for was sure to hold much explanation as well.

Vegeta stood and walked over to the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, and stared straight at him. Despite the fact she was in an unfamiliar place, she didn't seem scared.

Her eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Vegeta," he provided.

"Where am I?" Her voice was weak and soft. She sat up slowly.

"You're at Capsule Corp on Earth."

"Earth?" She looked out the large window. The moon she saw certainly resembled the one she belonged to, but "How is this possible?"

"That," Bulma's voice replied from the doorway, "is a story for another time. Let's get some food in you and get you cleaned, and checked up first, then we'll make sure to answer all your questions." She rolled a giant trolley over to the woman in the bed. "I didn't know what you'd want to eat, so I made you a bunch of different things."

*Bulma's POV*

If she was being honest, Bulma had stress cooked. She wasn't sure why the presence of this woman made her so nervous, but it did. This girl was beautiful, and a warrior.

Was it the lust she had seen flash in Vegeta's eyes the day she had arrived? Maybe she was being stupid.

"Eat, Moon Girl," Vegeta demanded.

The girl complied and began to eat with a fervor Bulma had only seen from the Saiyans.

Jealousy overwhelmed her when Vegeta smirked. God, what was wrong with her? This girl had only just arrived, Bulma didn't know anything about her, not even her name. Not to mention, she had no hold over Vegeta, no claim to him what so ever.

She knew the times they had slept together we're only so he could get some relief, and he was always so sure to wear protection.

The girl sighed as she finished eating. "Thank you."

Well, at least she had some manners.

"My name is Bulma's," the blue haired woman offered. "What's yours?"

*Usagi's POV*

Usagi looked down at herself. She was still in uniform, and she didn't know these people or their intentions. "For now, you can call me Sailor Moon."

"Do you not have a real name?" Vegeta growled.

"I do, but I don't know you, or where I am or how I got here, so until I have some answers, and know I can trust you, I shall keep my real identity secret," she replied.

"My name is Goku," the other man said offering her a hand.

She took it and smiled at him.

Bulma moved to her side. "I'm going to take this IV out so you can shower, then the boys can take you to Dende who should have the answers you're looking for."

Bulma led her to a large bathroom and left. She stared at herself in the mirror. The crystal had healed her a great deal, and she could tell someone had tried to wash her hair, but in her transformed state, her buns were practically impossible to get out, and dirt and dried blood still remained.

Dropping her transformation, she disrobed and hopped into the hot shower. As the water washed over her, she tried to remember what had happened before she woke.

She and her scouts had been fighting a terrible monster. Its power has drained most of the life from the planet, and it was a barren wasteland where they had fought.

Nothing they did seemed to phase it. Each scout had attacked ferociously, they had even used the Sailor Planet Attack, but all it did was absorb their power and shoot it back.

Makoto had tried physical attacks, along with Mamoru, but it wasn't enough. She remembered each of their deaths vividly, and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Her Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask had all perished. She had tried everything, even using the crystal to the extent that her uniform had started to unravel.

Her power had been shot back at her causing the crystal to crack and taking her to the ground. She still remembered the fear and sadness that washed over her as her body gave up; she had failed her planet, and its people. Then everything went dark.

Once again she wondered how it was she ended up here. Vegeta had said she was on Earth, but that couldn't be. She was certain the planet had been destroyed. They had been its only defenders, and they had failed.

Bulma had told her she would get answers, and she wanted, no, needed those answers, now! As much as she wanted to revel in the hot water, she washed quickly and stepped out of the shower. Only stopping long enough to dry her hair a little and put it up in their buns before transforming again.

Gathering her civilian clothes, she went to find Bulma and the men. They were out in the large living room.

"Bulma, can you wash these for me please," Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

Bulma nodded. "Are you sure you want to go out so late?"

She nodded. "I need some answers."

"Then let's go," Vegeta prompted.

The two men stood and they all walked outside.

"Can you fly?" Goku asked.

Over the years of her being Eternal Sailor Moon, Usagi had learned how to either summon or hide her wings. They were sometimes a pain when she was fighting, so she had figured out a way to make then disappear, and now, when she transformed, her wings didn't appear automatically like they had before.

Closing her eyes, she summoned them.

*Vegeta's POV*

Vegeta watched with mild annoyance as the girl stood there with her eyes closed. What the hell was she doing?

Suddenly large white wings sprouted from her back. He was shocked at first, and he wondered for a moment if she might be an angel. She certainly looked like one with her flowing golden hair, pure blue eyes and large white wings.

He realized he was gawking at her, and quickly regained his composure.

She took to the air almost immediately. "Let's go."

He and Goku led the way, keeping a little ahead of the girl. She flew a with speed and agility that impressed the Prince.

"Do you think she's an angel?" Goku asked.

"Don't be a fool, Kakarot," Vegeta replied harshly. "Angels aren't real."

"She certainly looks like one, even has wings like one. She's supposed to be the most powerful warrior, if she was an angel it would explain it," Goku continued.

Vegeta thought about that for a moment. "I don't know. Let's get some answers first. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Vegeta was just as curious as his friend was. The more he knew about the girl the better. She seemed kind enough, but he needed to be certain before he allowed her to stay.

*Usagi's POV*

They landed on a large platform floating in the sky. For a moment, she wondered how it was floating, then decided it must be some kind of magic.

Two green aliens exited the building, along with a short black one.

"We've been expecting you," the shorter of the two said. He walked straight up to Eternal Sailor Moon. "My name is Dende, I am the Earth's Guardian. This to my right is Piccolo, and to my left is Mr. Popo."

Her eyes went wide, then softened. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon." She took in the group around her then looked at Dende. "How is this possible?"

He smiled kindly at her. "I'm sure you have many questions. If you'll come with me, I'd be happy to answer as many of them as I can." He turned to enter the building. The others began to follow. "Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Popo you all stay out here, this is a personal matter."

"The fate of our planet rests on this woman and you think it's a personal matter?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes," Dende answered calmly. "Have faith Vegeta."

The Saiyan grumbled, but remained behind with his comrades.

Usagi folded her wings and followed the boy inside, not wanting to make them disappear in case she needed to make a quick get away. She sat when he motioned for her to, and took the envelope he handed her.

"This should answer most of your questions, I believe," Dende told her.

She took the envelope and hesitated before opening it slowly.

As she read the letter her eyes began to water. It explained how she had been transferred here from her universe via the dragon balls, whatever those were, and that her planet had been destroyed, along with everything and everyone on it.

It also told her she was on Earth, it was just a different dimension from her own, but was still the same planet.

Lastly, it read the she had been summoned here because they needed a strong warrior to help fight an evil that was lurking. It apologized for her loss, but hoped she would be able to find peace and happiness.

Tears we're streaming down her face now. Everything she had feared was true. Her fiancé, her friends, her family and her planet were all gone. She had failed as a Guardian, and as the future Queen of her planet. If she had failed her Earth, how was she supposed to protect this one?

Dende waited patiently for her to work through her grief, and when she finally composed herself, he smiled sadly at her.

"Do you know what this says?" She asked holding up the letter.

He was about to answer when a loud boom sounded from outside.

Sailor Moon stood abruptly. "What was that?"

"Probably Goku and Vegeta sparring," Dende replied calmly. "Vegeta isn't the patient type." He stood and led the girl to a large window.

Sure enough, outside the two Saiyans were fighting.

"What are they?" Usagi questioned.

"They are the last of the Saiyan race," Dende explained. "Piccolo and I are Namekian." He turned to face her. "And you, you are not completely human either, I can sense it."

"You're right," she agreed. "I am the last of my kind." She paused for a moment, her eyes fixating on the moon. She contemplated the Namekian beside her for a moment. She had felt nothing but calm from him, and had felt no ill will from any of the people she had met so far. Vegeta was skeptical, she could tell, but he showed no intention of hurting her. Looking down at Dende she said, "I am Lunarian."

Surprise washed over his face. "The Lunarians are still alive in your universe?"

"Not anymore," she sighed. "Now I'm here, in your universe, so . . ." Her voice trailed off as she watched the two warriors outside. "If this is an alternate universe, do you think my friends are here?"

"I suppose it's possible," Dende replied.

"You told me you are the Guardian of Earth, but you don't seem like much of a fighter to me, no offense."

Dende chuckled. "I'm not. I'm more of a healer. I watch over the planet more or less. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and a few others are the real protectors here."

"Yet none of them are human." She was silent for a moment. "I was the guardian of my Earth." She let out a sigh. "I didn't do a very good job." She looked at the Namekian again. "I don't know how much I'll be able to help you."

"Shenron picked you specifically," Dende explained. "You are here for a reason. You and I may not know the reason yet, but time will tell."

They silently watched the Saiyans for a while. Usagi was amazed at the speed and power they possessed. If they could not protect this planet with all the skills they had, how was she supposed to? She was a mediocre fighter at best; relying on her crystal for her power. As Usagi, she was basically powerless.

"Sailor Moon?" Dende finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I know you have your doubts, but with Goku and Vegeta's help, I am certain you will become a great fighter, and will help us when the time arises."

"Thank you, Dende."

That's all for this chapter, keep reading to find out what happens next. And please review.

Gohaun


	2. Decisions

**Decisions**

*Usagi's POV*

Over the next few days Usagi stayed transformed as she got to know the Z warriors and Bulma a little better.

Bulma had washed her clothes with the offer to take her shopping for more when she was ready, so when she was ready, she dressed in her normal clothes, transformed and walked down to breakfast.

Vegeta and Bulma sat at the table, eating quietly.

"Good morning," Bulma greeted.

"Good morning," Sailor Moon replied. "Bulma, can we go shopping today?"

The blue haired woman took in her appearance. "Like that?"

The Moon Princess smiled, but shook her head. Dropping her transformation, she bowed politely to the two. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, it's nice to meet you."

Bulma smiled. "Usagi," she paused. "It suits you."

Usagi giggled and sat down to eat.

*Vegeta's POV*

Vegeta was shocked when the girl dropped her transformation, and had nearly choked on his coffee.

He wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. She was just as beautiful in this form as she was the other. Her eyes were still a piercing blue, and her hair as yellow as gold. She even wore the same ridiculous hair style.

Her face was just as soft, and kind looking as it had been. In fact, he wondered how it was people didn't put two and two together on her home planet. Or maybe the fact that he wasn't human made a difference. Usually a transformation made the individual uglier or prettier, but with her it was different. The only thing that seemed to be different was the glow that seemed to engulf her when she was transformed, was gone. Perhaps that glow was some sort of magic that made her appearance change in the minds of others.

He continued to drink his coffee, all the while his eyes watching the girl.

In this form she looked even weaker than before, and he again wondered what this girl could do that he and Kakarot could not. Perhaps she held some special power they needed. Either way she would have to buff up some if she wanted to stand a chance against anything.

Still, the origin of her power remained a mystery to him, and even though he'd been trying to recall what his father had told him, he couldn't. He'd get the truth from her sooner or later.

"What do you plan to do, now that you're here?" Bulma broke the silence.

"I don't want to free load," Usagi replied. "I was hoping you could help me find a job."

Bulma nodded. "You don't technically exist in this world, but we could probably work something out." She paused for a moment. "Actually, I could really use a personal assistant, if you're interested."

"She doesn't need to work, she needs to train," he interjected. "We don't know how much time we have till the threat arrives."

"In the meantime, she needs a life," Bulma countered.

Vegeta growled. How was it this woman always seemed to get in the way? He tolerated her most days, but days like today, he really wished she would butt out.

"She won't have a life if this planet is destroyed," he pointed out.

"I want to train," Usagi spoke up. "But I do need a life, Vegeta."

"Go shopping," Vegeta told her. "But when you get back, I want to start right away. If you're all the hope we've got, we're doomed."

*Usagi's POV*

When she heard Vegeta say that, her heart hurt. She knew he was right. She was nothing special; couldn't fight the way he and Goku did. Her own planet had perished under her care; if she wished to protect this one, she would have to get better, try harder to hone her skills and become stronger.

She had cried, a lot, over the past few days. She missed her family and her friends. Hated herself for having survived when they had not, even though she'd had no control over the circumstance.

Dende had told her, Shenron picked her for a reason, and if she was to learn that reason, she would have to fight. Let go of her past and look toward the future. It would be hard, but she would do it.

"I may not be as strong as you and Goku," she stated. "But I will try my best, and will be there when you need me. I refuse to let another planet be destroyed under my watch. I am Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Guardian of love and justice, and Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom. I am stronger than I look, and I will not fail."

Her eyes bore into his, determination filling them. She would prove her worth, no matter how hard it may be, or how long it might take, some day, Vegeta would see her as an equal, not an inferior.

*Vegeta's POV*

The way she was looking at him, excited Vegeta, in more than one way. She was determined, that was good.

Realization dawned on him as he processed what she had just said.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"If you'd listen, you'd hear what she's saying," Bulma chided.

"I was listening, I'm just not sure I heard her right. Who did you say you were?"

"Usagi . . ." she began.

"After that, and the Sailor Moon part."

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

Now he remembered.

*Flashback*

A small Vegeta ran up to his father and crawled up on his lap. "Daddy, tell me a story."

King Vegeta smiled and took the holographic emitter his son held.

"Hundreds of years ago, there was a race called the Lunarians, they lived on the moon orbiting a planet called Earth." He pulled up a picture of the Earth and moon on the emitter. "They were a peaceful and happy race. But what made them even more special was their royalty. Their Queens are more beautiful than any jewel in the Galaxy." He now pulled up a picture of Queen Serenity.

"Wow," the prince breathed. "She is pretty, her hair looks like silver."

King Vegeta chuckled. "She is," he agreed. "But what made them even more amazing was the Silver Crystal they possessed." The Imperium Crystal showed on the emitter now. "This Crystal only responded to the female royalty, and held immense power, fueled by love. When threatened, the Queens or Princesses could use this crystal to either erase evil from a person's heart, or eradicate them completely."

"What happened to them?" The little boy asked.

"Many years ago, the Moon Princess fell in love with the Earth Prince. Their union would bring forth a new era where the moon and its planet finally became one. But jealousy filled the mind of another woman, and an evil force took her over.

"During an engagement celebration the enemy ambushed the Moon Kingdom. Though their warriors we're strong and fought hard, they were not prepared for the number of enemies." He pulled up a picture of the scouts and the Earth generals. "They perished, and the Prince and Princess were murdered. In a desperate attempt to save her kingdom, Queen Serenity used the full power of the Crystal. Legend says she tried to reincarnate her daughter, the prince and their courts, but the Crystal had cracked during the assault and she did not have the power.

"With the evil gone, the Queen died, and her crystal and her kingdom shattered. Now, the tales of the Moon Kingdom and it's beautiful Queens, and Crystal, are nothing more than stories."

*End of flashback*

"You're Lunarian?" The surprise in his voice was obvious.

"Yes," Usagi replied slowly.

"How? They were destroyed hundreds of years ago." Vegeta's head was reeling.

"In my universe, I was the last."

"How?"

Usagi recounted the tale of her people, and it was exactly as his father had told him, with two minor differences: she, the princess had run her lover's sword through her chest after losing him, and her mother was able to save her and her court. Even her lover had been reincarnated.

"Why did she wait so long to have you reincarnated?" Bulma questioned.

"The decision was not up to my mother," Usagi explained. "It was the crystal that decided the circumstances of our rebirth. It was partially because it felt a threat in the universe that we were born. It was only after I turned 14 that I was fully awakened."

"Sounds like your world is much different from ours," Bulma surmised.

"A little, many things are the same. Though Saiyans never came to my planet, nor Namekians. I was the Earth's Guardian," Usagi told her.

Vegeta sat in silence. As he stared at the girl, he could see the striking resemblance to the woman his father had shown him so many years ago. Her beauty made sense now, she was a Lunarian Princess.

His father's words echoed through his head. "Their Queens are more beautiful than any jewel in the Galaxy."

He found himself wondering what she would look like as a queen. Would her hair turn silver instead of gold? Would her eyes stay the same clear blue?

"So, you're a princess?" Bulma's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yup." Usagi sipped her coffee.

"Great, so now I have a Prince _and_ a Princess running around Capsule Corp." Bulma's lack of enthusiasm was obvious.

"Prince?" Usagi inquired.

"I guess we never told you, Vegeta here is the Saiyan Prince," Bulma explained.

*Usagi's POV*

Usagi looked up at Vegeta. He was a Prince? She examined him over her coffee mug. She supposed that would explain why he was the way he was. He did have a sort of regal air about him, and was always making demands. Plus, he acted differently than Goku did.

She didn't know the story behind the two, but they appeared to be friends. They had a respect for each other that reminded her of the connection she'd had with her scouts.

Her scouts; God how she missed them. She had thought about looking them up online in this world, just to see if they were alive, but had thought it a bad idea.

Even if they were the same girls, they were not the ones she had spent so many years, and fought countless battles with.

She wondered momentarily if walking into their lives would change them. If they had somehow been reborn into this life, would they awaken as she had, if she suddenly showed up?

While the crystal on this planet had not reincarnated them, they each had their own planets and powers, perhaps that had been enough.

The more she thought about it, the sadder she got. If they truly did exist in this world, they were probably living normal human lives, and the presence of the Crystal might spark something and take that life away. All she had ever wanted back home was for them all to live normal lives. Now, because of their lives as scouts, they were dead.

"Usagi?" Bulma called to her.

Though her gaze was distant, she looked up at the woman. "Yeah."

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

The blonde smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"I just need to make a quick stop on our way to the mall," Bulma told Usagi as they drove through the town.

Usagi nodded.

They parked outside of a bakery, and Usagi gasped at the name: 'Makoto's bakery'. Surely this was pure coincidence.

"Makoto makes the best sweets!" Bulma exclaimed. "I have used her for all of my catering since she opened." She grinned. "I'll buy you something."

Usagi got out of the car slowly and followed Bulma inside.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the brunette behind the counter.

"Bulma!" Makoto greeted her happily.

"Hey Makoto." Bulma walked up to the counter. She turned to talk to Usagi, only to realize she was still standing by the door, a look of shock on her face. "Usagi, come here."

Her name snapped her back to reality and she walked up to Bulma. She wanted to throw her arms around Makoto, but knew this girl didn't know who she was.

"Makoto, this is Usagi, she's going to be staying with me for a while, and she's my new assistant," Bulma explained.

Makoto stared at the girl. "I'm sorry, but, do I know you?"

The Moon Princess smiled. She wanted to shout yes, but instead replied, "I don't think so." It hurt her to say it. Here, in front of her, was one of her best friends, yet she had to treat her like a complete stranger.

"I swear I've seen you before," Makoto reiterated.

"I'm new here," Usagi choked out. Her throat was getting tight and she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. "Bulma, I'll be outside."

The genius was confused, but she nodded.

A myriad of emotions flooded through her: happiness, sadness, anger and confusion. If she had understood Vegeta, the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed and she had not been reincarnated in this universe. She _had_ looked herself up on the internet, and while her Earth family had had a daughter named Usagi Tsukino, she looked exactly like Ikuko. There was no way _she_ had been reborn.

So how was Makoto here?

"You look like you could use a pick me up," Makoto's voice said.

Usagi looked up as she set a large piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk in front of her.

The Sailor scout of thunder sat down across from her, her chin resting on her hand. "Are you positive we've never met?"

"Yes." Usagi took a big bite of the cake. It was exactly as she remembered from back home.

"Then why do you keep looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"

The blonde nearly choked on her cake. Makoto had no idea how accurate that statement was. "You remind me of an old friend of mine."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

Makoto went pale. "I'm so sorry."

A soft meow took both of their attention to the ground, and Usagi found herself looking down at another face she knew.

"Hey, Luna," Makoto cooed.

The cat jumped up on Makoto's lap and stared at Usagi.

"Luna, that's a cute name," Usagi feigned ignorance.

"I found her being bullied by a bunch of little brats one day," Makoto explained. "Was it, nine years ago now?" she looked down at the cat as if expecting an answer.

"Meow," Luna replied.

Usagi wondered for a moment if this Luna could talk the way hers did.

"Can I pet her?" Usagi asked. She hated that she had to act this way. If this were her Makoto and her Luna they'd be laughing by now.

Makoto didn't answer but Luna hopped off her lap and jumped up on Usagi's. She instantly began to purr when Usagi stroked behind her ears.

"She likes you!" Makoto beamed.

"Makoto," it was Bulma's voice. "Here's my order. I really appreciate you catering for me!"

"I love doing your parties and fundraisers," Makoto said. "I talked to Minako, she said she was going to be performing there as well."

"Minako Aino?" Usagi asked.

"The one and only!" Bulma explained. "She's the biggest singer out there right now, if I'm gonna do a fundraiser, I'm gonna do it right!"

"You're so fantastic Bulma," Makoto proclaimed. "Ami is so happy that you're willing to help fund her research."

"Ami Mizuno?" Usagi couldn't believe all the names she was hearing.

"Yes," Bulma answered.

"Do you know a Rei Hino and Mamoru Chiba?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"For someone who's new around here you sure know a lot of people," Makoto pointed out.

Usagi shoved the rest of her cake in her mouth.

Sensing her panic Bulma piped up. "We should get going, Usagi."

Usagi nodded and gulped down the milk. "Thanks Makoto." Luna jumped off her lap. "Nice to meet you, Luna." She stood and followed Bulma to the car.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked when they were out of ear shot from Makoto.

Usagi waited till they were in the car before answering. "All those people we were just talking about, even Makoto, back on my Earth they we're my scouts. My best friends." Her eyes began to water. "But now they're all dead. I thought I'd never see them again."

"Oh," was Bulma's short reply.

"I don't understand how they're here," Usagi continued. "If Queen Serenity was unable to reincarnate the me on this planet, how are they here? In my universe it was the Silver Crystal that allowed us all to survive, but I don't sense another crystal here, and there is not a version of me on this planet. If it wasn't Queen Serenity who reincarnated them, then how are they here?"

"I don't have an answer for you," Bulma said honestly. "Maybe you should ask Vegeta, he seemed to know something about your people."

*Transition*

*Vegeta's POV*

Vegeta was surprised when the girls got home and he noticed Usagi had cut her hair and gotten rid of those ridiculous buns. She looked better this way, with her hair falling perfectly around her face.

He walked out to help the women unload the car.

"Did you buy the whole store?" He grumbled when he saw the massive amounts of bags.

"Usagi just looked so cute in everything, I had to buy it all!" Bulma exclaimed.

Usagi blushed. "I didn't want her to buy me all this stuff."

"We've been over this, Usagi," Bulma began. "We're the reason you're here, let me take care of you." She smiled. "Plus, you're like the cute little sister I never had."

"Thanks, Bulma, I really appreciate everything." Usagi followed the woman inside and dropped the bags in her new room.

"Vegeta and I can handle the rest, the gym is downstairs," Bulma told the girl.

"Thanks." She grabbed some workout clothes and headed down to the gym.

"She's using the gym?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded. "She's had a long hard day, she needed a way to get her frustrations out."

Vegeta smirked. If she was in the gym, he could scout her fighting abilities.

"If you go down there, be nice to her," Bulma demanded. "She's had a hard day, she doesn't need you making it worse."

He growled, there she goes, reading his thoughts again. Using his Saiyan speed, he quickly unloaded the vehicle and headed down to the gym.

He could hear her hitting the punching bag. Stopping at the door he peered inside.

The only light on was the one at the far side of the gym, leaving the girl in quite a bit of darkness.

He watched her for a while, analyzing her moves and her speed. The leggings and sports bra she wore left little to the imagination. And much to his surprise, he saw some muscles on her abdomen. Her punches and kicks were solid, but her form was a little sloppy.

It was only after he'd been watching her for about 15 minutes that he noticed the moisture on her cheeks. She was crying.

Something about seeing tears on such a beautiful woman pulled at his heart. He had made many women cry in his time, and usually it didn't bother him, but something about seeing her cry, did.

"Your form is sloppy," he finally voiced his thoughts.

Usagi jumped and turned toward him, wiping her eyes quickly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you need some help," he replied walking towards her.

He could tell she was thinking about something, and he waited patiently for her to reply.

*Usagi's POV*

Vegeta had startled her. She'd been crying when he came in; thinking again of her friends. If he'd noticed he didn't say anything.

As he stood in front of her, she debated telling him to go away, she wasn't in the mood. But he was being so patient. Maybe training with him would get her mind off things.

Vegeta was about her same height, and as he stood there, arms at his side, she looked at him properly for the first time.

He wasn't bad looking. Muscles bulged from every part of his body, and she once more saw the Prince in him as he stood tall and proud. Bulma had told her about his temper and strength, but she had also told her about the kindness he showed. Perhaps this was one of those moments? He hadn't insulted her, per say, her form had been sloppy, but she was not focused at the time, just trying to work out her frustrations.

"Then help me," she finally said, her eyes meeting his.

He smiled. "Spar with me."

"Go easy on me." She walked over to the giant mat in the middle of the room. "I saw you sparring with Goku when I first got here, you can easily take me down in this form."

"Fair enough."

*Vegeta's POV*

They fought for a while, Vegeta holding back to the point that where he was almost bored. But he was happy to find that she wasn't completely inept.

When he realized she was losing stamina he ended the battle quickly by pulling her into a hold from behind.

She didn't fight.

"I think that's enough for now." He let her go. His body was on fire where her body had pressed against his. He turned to leave.

*Usagi's POV*

She saw him leaving, and almost panicked. She didn't want to be alone just yet, and she had some questions for him.

"What do you know about my people?" She asked a little too quickly.

He stopped and turned toward her again. "Only what my father told me when I was young."

"Tell me, please." Even her eyes were pleading.

*Vegeta's POV*

He and been trying to make a quick exit, but when she looked at him like that, he couldn't refuse. Sitting on the far side of the bench to keep some distance from the girl, he spoke. "The story of the Lunarians is much the same as you told. But in this world the princess was murdered and the Silver Crystal shattered. As far as I know there is no Sailor Moon and I have never seen a girl who looked like you in the time I've been here."

"I don't exist in this world, I already looked." Her face fell. "Look, I know I'm not the warrior you were expecting, but I promise to become the warrior you need."

Vegeta scoffed. "You need a lot of training." She was right, he didn't think of her as much of a warrior. In fact, all he could see was a woman, a beautiful one, but a woman none the less.

"I know." She looked him in the eyes again. "I'll do my best."

He wasn't sure how he felt about all the eye contact she was giving him. Her eyes were so pure he felt he had no right to look into them. But she was a Princess, and he a Prince, there was no reason he should be surprised.

Sometimes he felt as if those eyes would be able to see right through him. See things he didn't want anyone to see. Was that why she made him so uneasy? He stood, and left without a word.

Later that night, he looked out his window. There, sitting on the grass below, was Usagi. She was dressed in a white night dress, her knees up to her chest below the dress, arms wrapped around her legs, and face looking up at the moon. The moonlight reflected off her hair making it glow, and he once again wondered if she might be an angel.

He growled as his body reacted to the sight of the girl. What was it about her that made him react this way? Never had he felt the need to protect a woman the way he did with her. She had been around mere days, and yet, from the moment he had inspected her on they way home from the lookout, something drew him to her.

Maybe it was the fact that she was a Princess? Royalty was usually drawn to each other. Maybe it was her accursed crystal and the power it bore that had cause the attraction. Whatever the case, he didn't like it, not one bit.

He cursed under his breath and turned away from the woman. He needed to satisfy his urges; while Bulma was not the one he craved, she would have to do. He left his room and went straight to hers.

*Usagi's POV*

She couldn't sleep. Despite the training and hot shower, her mind would not shut up. So she had gone outside to look at the one constant in the world. Her true home, the moon.

Its light had always had a calming effect on her, and tonight was no different. She could feel the calm rushing over her as the light bathed her. She rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. For a moment she forgot she was on a different Earth.

The breeze felt the same, the grass smelled the same, and the moon healed her just the same.

"Serenity?"

She didn't open her eyes. "Hey, Luna." She'd heard this voice a thousand times.

"How'd you know it was me?" The animal asked.

"I know your voice as well as I know my own, silly kitty." It was only now she open her eyes, and realized the mistake she made. Her gaze wandered to the black cat now sitting in front of her. If anyone would understand her situation and know why her scouts were here, it would be Luna. She was done lying to those she cared about, even if they didn't share her feelings.

Confusion was painted all over the feline's face

"I'm from an alternate universe," Usagi explained. "I was brought here by the dragon balls."

"That explains it," Luna said.

"How are they here, Luna?" Usagi queried. "What happened in the past?"

"Everything happened so quickly that day," Luna began. "Artemis and I saw the Queen begging the Crystal to revive you all, but knew she would fail. So we begged each planet to save them, using some of our own powers too. We managed to save all, but you. Queen Serenity used all her strength just to defeat the enemy. When the Crystal shattered, we knew there was no hope in saving you."

"My planet, my scouts, they're all gone," Usagi cried. "I never thought I'd see them again. But now I'm wishing I never knew they were here." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Serenity," Luna started.

"It's Usagi, my name now, is Usagi."

"Usagi, why?"

"In my world, we were so busy fighting as scouts, they were never able to achieve their dreams.

"Minako tried to become a famous star, but during one of her final auditions, we were attacked, and she couldn't make it. Makoto was always so busy she couldn't open up a bakery. Ami almost left for medical school, but couldn't bring herself to; too afraid that we would need her help. Mamoru left once, but was murdered by the enemy, luckily, we were able to get him back.

"They didn't have lives outside of being scouts. I hated it. Here it seems they're thriving." The blonde stopped and looked at Luna. "How are Mamoru and Rei?"

"Mamoru is almost done with medical school; he and Rei are married. They have a child on the way.

"She runs her shrine now."

"And their powers never woke?"

"No, there has been no need, there are other protectors here. And without you, Princess Serenity, it is harder to wake their powers."

"Tell me this one thing." Usagi took a deep breath. "Are they happy?"

"Yes," Luna replied. "They managed to find each other, despite all their differences, and they are happy. But they know, deep down, something, someone, is missing.

"Makoto tells me all the time she feels like there is a hole in her heart. They don't know you, but they miss you.

"I see it more in Mamoru. He loves Rey, but she is not his destiny. I think he knows it, but he'd never say it."

"I need to stay out of their lives. I will not be the one to destroy everything they have and know."

"They need you, Usagi."

"No," Usagi almost screamed. "My scouts are dead, because I failed them. I was brought here for a reason, to defend _this_ Earth. We were not enough to save my world, maybe if I learn from the warriors of this world, I can help protect them.

"Plus, I'm not a home wrecker. I will not drive Mamo and Rei apart. I'll keep my distance the best I can. I'm sorry Luna." Her tears dried, as the two sat in silence.

"You are being very selfless right now. You just want them to live normal lives, don't you?" Luna broke the silence after a while.

"Yes, I have seen what their lives look like as Sailor Scouts. All I want for them is what they always wanted back home, normal lives. If my being close to them, wakes them, I will never forgive myself."

Luna hopped up on Usagi's knees and gave her a hug. "I understand."

"I just have one more question," Usagi admitted when Luna was back on the grass. "Did the outer scouts get reborn? Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn?"

"No, we were unable to get to them, as they died on their own planets, and not the moon." Luna's head dropped.

"You can still come visit me, if you'd like," Usagi offered. "But I need to start a new life here."

Luna nodded and walked away.

That's all for this chapter. A slower one, a bit of a filler, things will pick up though I promise. Keep reading, and please review!

Gohaun


	3. Past and Present

The song I reference in this fic is "Bright" by Echosmith. I own no rights to this song. It just always made me think of Sailor Moon when I heard it, and I couldn't wait to use it in one of my stories.

 **Past and present**

*Vegeta's POV*

A few months later, much to his distaste, Vegeta stood next to Bulma, sporting a tuxedo. As a person who had become inadvertently connected to the Capsule Corp name, he was obligated to show up at events like these.

It was a semi- formal event, which meant the women standing next to him were both wearing knee length dresses. Bulma wore a light purple dress that accented her hair nicely, and Usagi wore a white dress.

The room was well lit, and Vegeta could tell the Moon Princess was uneasy. Her eyes continued to dart around the room, and even though a smile painted her face, it was a fake smile.

He took in his handy work. Over the past few months Usagi had been doing a lot of weight lifting, and now small muscles could be seen on her arms and legs. She had complained a few times, but over all, he had been impressed.

Bulma had managed to get Usagi an identity on this planet, and she now went by Usagi Briefs. The Capsule Corp executive had introduced her as a distant cousin who was now her personal assistant.

"I need to introduce you to Ami," Bulma said to the girl.

A frown replaced Usagi's smile. "Do I have to?"

Vegeta knew why she hesitated. She had told him all about her scouts and how they had been born again on this planet.

He felt for the girl. If any of his warriors had been reborn in the same situation, he would feel the same way.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. But I work closely with some of these girls, and as my assistant, you'll have to work with them from time to time too," Bulma explained.

*Usagi's POV*

Usagi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ami," Bulma called out.

The blue haired doctor smiled and headed toward her. "Bulma, thank you so much for doing this for me! I don't know how I would survive without you."

"From one researcher to another, I understand how hard it can be to find funds," Bulma replied. "I want you to meet my assistant, Usagi. She'll be taking care of a few things for me from now on."

Usagi smiled while offering Ami a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm glad Bulma finally realized even she has limits. I look forward to working with you." Ami took her hand.

A shiver ran up Usagi's arm as her Scout of Wisdom shook her hand. Ami must have felt it too, as she pulled her hand away swiftly, staring at it for a second before looking up at the blonde.

Usagi tried to stay calm, hoping nothing had changed with the genius. Had simply touching her revived some memories of their past?

"Hey, Ami!" Makoto called. She rushed over to her friend. "Mamoru and Rei are here, and Minako wants to see everyone before she starts performing." Her eyes wandered over to the girl she had met a few months ago. "Hey, Usagi, right?"

"Nice to see you, Makoto," Usagi acknowledged.

"Would you like to meet our friends?" Makoto offered. "Since you're new, you probably haven't met many people."

"I appreciate the offer, but I really should stay with Bulma for a while." Usagi took an unconscious step toward the woman who had taken her in.

Bulma placed a reassuring hand on her arm, and smiled at the girls.

"We'll talk later."

Usagi's figure slumped as she watched the girls walk away happily. She had made her decision months ago, and while some days were easier than others, she was moving forward with her new life.

Training with Vegeta had helped her occupy her mind and time when she wasn't learning from and working for Bulma. The two had tried to make her transition as painless as possible.

As she watched Ami and Makoto walk away, her heart ached. This night was not going to be easy.

*Vegeta's POV*

Vegeta did the only thing he could think of at the moment; he grabbed two glasses of champagne and offered one to Usagi.

"You look like you need this," he told her.

She gave him a sad smile. "Thanks."

"You made the right decision," he assured her.

"I sure hope so, cause right now, more than anything, I just want to be there with them, and it kills me that I can't."

He didn't have a response for her, so he stood by her in silence, hoping his presence was enough.

Over the course of the night he watched her. He made sure not to crowd her, but he watched as she expertly dodged Makoto and Ami. Minako was up on stage and easy to avoid, and the other two seemed to be keeping to themselves, as Vegeta had not seen Usagi avoid anyone else.

Bulma had wandered off at some point during the night. Making sure things were running smoothly, and making conversation with as many people as possible. While Vegeta didn't exactly enjoy her company, he'd wished she hadn't left the blonde to fend for herself.

*Usagi's POV*

Usagi had made some light conversation with multiple people through the night, but more than anything, she just wanted to leave. It was exhausting, dodging her old friends.

About halfway through the night she stood, drinking another glass of champagne, watching Minako on the small stage, when she heard a voice, she knew all to well. She had let her guard down.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before, are you new?" The voice that spoke from behind her was one she knew very well.

She stiffened, and fear ran through her. She couldn't possibly be rude and ignore him, but if she turned around, everything she had fought for over the past few months would be over.

"Time to slow things down," Minako said from her stage.

At that moment, Vegeta appeared in front of her. "Forgive me for the intrusion, but may I have this dance?" His eyes met hers as he took her champagne glass away and offered her a hand.

Too afraid to speak, she simply nodded, and taking his hand, she allowed the Saiyan Prince to lead her away to the dance floor.

"I think the universe is on my side," Minako sang. "Heaven and Earth have finally aligned. Days are good, and that's the way they should be."

Vegeta pulled her close and began to lead them around the dancefloor.

"Who was that man?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Is he tall, with black hair and blue eyes?" She countered with her own question.

"Yes."

"That's Mamoru, my lover from my previous life," she explained.

Jealousy filled him for a brief moment. That man was the one she had run a sword through her chest for, the one she was destined to be with. The jealousy dissipated as he realized she would never be with him in this world. She had told him many times.

He could smell her tears before they hit his shirt as she cried silently in his arms. He held her tighter as they danced the way only lovers do. Her head in his shoulder, his arm wrapped almost completely around her waist, their hands linked tightly together.

"Did you see that shooting star tonight?  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation?  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right. Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright." Minako's voice filled the room.

Usagi nestled deeper into Vegeta's chest. Breathing in his scent she tried to calm herself. She felt as if her heart were breaking all over again. She had moved past the pain of losing her scouts and planet, but loosing Mamoru still plagued her. She had hoped she would never have to see him on this Earth, had successfully dodged him all night, up until a few minutes ago.

"Usagi," Vegeta spoke her name softly.

*Vegeta's POV*

She pulled away slightly and looked at him with a tear streaked face. Unable to resist he softly wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Would you like to go home?"

"Please."

The song ended and still holding her hand, he led her out of the building. Without skipping a beat, he lifted her up bridal style and took to the air.

She buried her head into his chest once more, and he could feel his heart begin to pound. She had been so close to him for so long, and her scent was driving him crazy. For a moment he wondered if she would be able to hear his heart racing, but the thought left his head quickly when she sighed in his arms.

Her breathing slowed as she calmed down, and her tears stopped.

He held her tighter to him and flew faster. When he finally landed, he hadn't stopped at the front door; he had landed next to the large pool and hot tub in the back. Before setting her down he easily slipped off her white heels.

She gave him a puzzled look as her bare feet hit the ground.

"Soaking your feet in the hot water will help you relax a bit," he explained while removing his own shoes and rolling up his pant legs. He sat down and put his feet in the hot tub.

She sat down next to him, and to his surprise, leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Vegeta," she said. "You really saved me back there."

"You're welcome."

For the first time in a long while, Vegeta felt content. His feet soaking in the hot water, and a woman next to him who wasn't constantly talking or nagging him.

Eventually she lifted her head off his shoulder and faced him.

"Seriously though," she began.

His head turned so he could look at her better and once more, their eyes met.

"You really saved me back there," she finished, more quietly.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle more now than they ever had before, and Vegeta longed to kiss her.

His eyes flickered down to her pink lips for a second before he doused his desire and looked away. Now would not be an appropriate time to make a move. She was still mourning the loss of her fiancé.

"You owe me one," he grunted.

She giggled. "Okay, I owe you one."

*Transition*

*Luna's POV*

A few days later, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Mamoru, and Rey all sat in the living room of Makoto's apartment.

"Who was that blonde girl at the fundraiser?" Rei asked. "Bulma's new assistant?"

"Her name is Usagi," Ami supplied. "She is Bulma's new assistant. Very sweet girl."

"She is sweet, isn't she?" Makoto agreed. "She swears we've never met before, but I swear, she seems familiar to me."

"I saw her dancing with Vegeta at the party," Minako added. "I couldn't take my eyes off her. She seemed familiar to me as well."

"Me too," Rei confided.

"I was drawn to her as well," Mamoru told them. "I went to go introduce myself and she stiffened as soon as she heard my voice. Vegeta swept her away before she could even turn around. It's almost as if she was afraid to talk to me."

Luna and Artemis had been lying under the table listening to the group talk. Artemis shot her a questioning look, and she motioned toward the other room with her head.

The two cats disappeared without notice.

"Do you know who they're talking about?" Artemis asked her.

"I do," Luna told him. "The reason they are so drawn to her is because she is Princess Serenity."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "But how?"

Luna told Artemis about the discovery she had made and all about the conversation she'd had with Usagi a few months prior.

"You can't let her do that!" Artemis exclaimed. "They need her."

"She had made her decision, Artemis. She wants them to live normal lives," Luna explained. "I believe she is making the right choice."

"I'm sure Makoto has told you, as Minako has told me; something is missing in her life, and you know it's Serenity," Artemis argued.

"I know." Luna's head fell. "She wants to protect them without getting them involved. She does not wish to awaken them." A sigh left her. "It was hard for her. But she does not wish to mess with their livelihood, especially Rei and Mamoru."

Artemis understood now. "If Mamoru was to awaken, he would not want to be with Rei anymore, but would stay with her because of their child. They would have a loveless marriage."

Luna nodded. "We need to curb their curiosity without telling them the truth."

"Okay."

They headed back into the room filled with those they were sent to protect.

"When I shook her hand, something happened," Ami was saying. "I can't explain it, but it gave me the chills. Not the bad kind. It was almost like déjà vu."

"Maybe I can get a fire reading going," Rei offered.

"That won't be necessary," Luna said jumping up on the coffee table.

"Do you know something about her, Luna?" Makoto asked.

"I do," Luna replied. "All you need to know is, she is from another universe, and she is here to defend our world. Don't go digging into her past or her life. She needs to focus on her mission, and she can't do that if she has to worry about all of you too."

"Another universe? As in an alternate dimension?" Ami asked.

"Yes. Your doppelgangers were her friends on her Earth, but she failed them. She was brought here with powerful magic, to defend this planet.

"She is awkward around you all for obvious reasons, she feels she has failed you, and in order to not do so again, she needs to stay focused.

"Please, let it go. If you see her, be nice but please don't delve into her life more than needed. She is doing this all for you. Be grateful for her sacrifice, and continue your lives as you would if she we're not around."

"That explains a lot, but it doesn't explain why we are drawn to her," Mamoru piped in. "I felt as if I needed her in my life."

"I cannot explain to you why that is," Luna told him.

"I don't like it, Luna, it's too mysterious," Rei admitted. "I'd feel better if I knew who she was."

"Rei." It was Artemis who spoke now. "Trust me when I say, you are happier without her in your lives. You would lose some very important things if she were to come into your lives more permanently."

"You sound very sure of yourself, Artemis," Minako remarked.

"I am, Minako." The cat faced his owner. "Please, trust us, all of you."

*Rei's POV*

Later that night Rei lay in bed, unable to sleep. She had heard the warning, but something bothered her.

She was still thinking about the girl, Usagi. What was it about her? What was it she would loose? Her mind jumped about, until finally, she rolled out of bed and headed down to her fire.

She chanted in front of the fire for a moment, then said. "Tell me about Usagi."

*Usagi's POV*

At that exact moment at Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Usagi we're training when her Crystal began to glow, and Usagi felt uneasy. Her distraction caused her to be hit by Vegeta and stumble to the ground.

"Focus, woman," Vegeta growled.

"Hold on," she told him as she crawled over to her broach which sat on the bench. She picked up her crystal. "Something is happening."

Vegeta came up behind her. "What?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. She opened the broach to expose the Crystal and held it in the palm of her hands. "I might space out for a minute, don't freak out," she told Vegeta. Then closing her eyes and focusing on the crystal she said, "Show me."

Her mind connected to the crystal and she could see Rei sitting in front of her spirit fire.

*Rei's POV*

Rei could sense some push back, so she focused more. "Tell me about Usagi," she demanded again.

*Usagi's POV*

"Tell me about Usagi," Rei's voice echoed in her head.

'She wants to know about me?' Usagi thought. 'We'll show her what she needs to know.' She put all her mind into what the fire would show Rei. Enough to sedate her curiosity without showing her too much.

*Rei's POV*

Finally, the fire answered. She saw four faceless figures next to Usagi and Mamoru, but they were dressed in different clothes. Mamoru seemed to be dressed in armor of some sort, while Usagi wore a dress, her hair up in to buns on her head.

"Endymion," the girl said. "I love you."

"And I, you, Serenity," he echoed.

"We will be together, forever, right?" Serenity asked.

"Of course, you are my soulmate," Endymion replied.

That scene faded, and a war now shown before her eyes.

Endymion lay lifeless on the ground.

"Endymion, no!" Serenity screamed. "I cannot live without you." She picked up his sword and ran it through her heart.

Again, the scene faded, and this time she saw Usagi and Mamoru dressed in regular clothes.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered.

"Yes, Usa-ko?" He looked down at her with a gaze so full of love it hurt Rei. He had never looked at her like that.

"I'm so glad we found each other in this life," Usagi told him.

"I told you once before, we are soulmates, and will be together, forever." He leaned down and kissed her.

Another scene of Mamoru proposing showed quickly after that one.

Finally, she saw Usagi in some strange sailor uniform, surrounded again by the same four faceless girls from the first vision, and Mamoru, at least she thought it was Mamoru; he was wearing a tuxedo and white mask. She saw the battle and watched as all six of them fell.

"Mamo, I'm sorry," Usagi cried.

"Usa . . . Ko," Mamoru managed.

She crawled over to him, weak from the fight. "I love you."

"I will find you in the next life," he promised her. "I will always find you." He reached out a weak hand and took hers. "I love you. Now take what strength I have left and defeat this enemy, Sailor Moon."

She took his hand, kissed him softly, and tears fell down her face as his body went limp. Standing, she faced the enemy once more, and with a cry of pure anguish, she blasted the enemy once more, only to fail, and fall lifeless beside her love.

Rei snapped out of her trance, and tears fell from her eyes. Mamoru, her husband, and the father of her child, was destined to be with Usagi.

She understood now, Artemis' warning, "Trust me when I say, you are happier without her in your lives. You would lose some very important things if she were to come into your lives more permanently."

She would lose Mamoru, the man she loved more than anything.

Her heart filled with gratitude, then guilt, and finally sadness.

Usagi was allowing her to stay with Mamoru. She had been given the perfect chance to take him away, and yet she had not. She had not turned to face him the night of the fundraiser.

Usagi had known that all it would take, was one look into her eyes, and Mamoru would be hers forever, as was destined. But she had not turned around. Whoever Rei had been to her on her Earth, she was important enough that Usagi didn't want to take away her happiness.

"I felt as if I needed her in my life." Mamoru had said earlier that day. Rei hadn't thought much about it at the time because she felt the same. But it was different for him.

If she stayed with Mamoru, would he ever be truly happy? The way he looked at Usagi, and the light in his eyes in the visions, were much different than they were now. Was it okay for her to be selfish? To keep Mamoru to herself?

Luna had said Usagi made a choice, to stay away from all of them. That included Mamoru. Was it because she knew about their marriage? Because she wanted Rei to be happy?

Usagi had given up her one, true love on this planet, and she had done it all for her, Rei.

She wondered momentarily if it was fair for Usagi to make that decision all on her own. She hadn't even given Mamoru a chance to choose. But she knew her husband, he was kind, and loyal, and he was not the kind to walk away from responsibility. They were having a baby in a few months time, there was no way he would walk away.

He would stay with her, even if he knew about Usagi, and it would make things much harder for him. Usagi knew that as much as Rei did; she had chosen to make it easier on all of them.

"Rei?" Her husband's voice sounded from the doorway. "Are you okay?" He entered the room and sat down beside her.

She quickly wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Were you doing a reading on Usagi?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." She leaned her head against his arm.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing."

*Usagi's POV*

Usagi opened her eyes and found herself leaning against Vegeta.

"You nearly fell over," he explained.

"Oh." Her eyes were distant as she made no effort to move. She had chosen what to show Rei, how to show it to her. Just enough to make her stop poking around. She hadn't anticipated the heart break.

She had tried so hard over the past few months to become stronger, both physically and mentally. She tried to make herself hard, like Vegeta.

She thought she was doing okay, but the flood of memories had brought back all the emotions associated with them, and now she wondered if she made the right choice. What she wanted now, more than anything, was Mamoru's arms wrapped around her. His soothing touch and voice could get her through anything. But it was not hers anymore.

Her sadness turned to rage and anger as she thought about Rei. Luna had told her about the events that had unfolded earlier that day, had explained the warning, and yet Rei had completely disregarded it. It was her fault Usagi had to relive all those memories, and her fault she couldn't be with Mamoru.

"Usagi." Vegeta's voice was soft.

*Vegeta's POV*

He wasn't sure if she was aware of the fact that he had seen everything she had shown to Rei. Had felt all of her emotions somehow, even now he could feel the rage growing inside her. He could feel her desire to be held, so he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her closer to him.

She stiffened for a second, then relaxed in his arms.

"That's some crystal you've got there," he told her. "It's just as powerful as my father told me."

"It scares me sometimes," she told him.

"Why?"

"Over the years it has become more connected to me. Like it knows my thoughts somehow. It has always warned me when danger was near, but this was different. Somehow it knew I wanted to keep Rei and the others out of this life. This is the first time I have ever been able to use it like this." She repositioned herself to look at him with those blue eyes. "I think it's changed somehow."

He felt her rage dissipate as her eyes bore into his. She removed herself from his lap and kneeled in front of him, her Crystal still in her hands. She peered down at it then back up at Vegeta.

"It likes you," she told him. "The Crystal. But I can sense evil inside you."

"There is much evil inside me," Vegeta admitted. He wasn't sure why the words had left his mouth, but he knew it was true. He had done many terrible things over the years.

By all rights he should be dead, but Kakarot had seen something good in him, as had the others. He'd been using them for his own purposes at first; to destroy Freiza, and gain his freedom. But over the years this had changed.

Kakarot was now someone he respected, and he had grown to tolerate the others, even the genius woman he lived with.

Despite everything, he still had a dark past, and that darkness still lived within him.

A soft hand on his cheek took his thoughts back into the present.

"Darkness can be erased," Usagi whispered. "With light."

He pulled away from her abruptly and stood. Distancing himself from the woman. "There is no light in my life." He crossed his arms. "I think you need to start training with some of the other fighters in this world, woman. I will handle you when you can handle yourself better."

Light? What light? Surely, she wasn't talking about her? Was she talking about love?

He growled. Love was not a word in his dictionary, he lived for two things: revenge, and to become the strongest in the Galaxy.

Somehow, this weak woman was supposed to be the strongest in all the galaxies. She didn't much look like a contender, didn't fight like one either. But at the end of the day, Shenron had picked her, and eventually she would become competition, like Kakarot.

That's the end of this chapter. Keep reading to find out what happens next.

Gohaun


	4. Changes

**Changes**

*Two years later*

*Bulma's POV*

Something had changed. She wasn't sure what, or when, but Vegeta was different. She tried not to get her hopes up; she still had no claim over him, but lately he'd been acting differently towards her. Spending more time with her, helping her out more, and the final thing, when he had spent the night with her, he had not used protection, and instead of leaving her room, he actually stayed in her bed, all night.

Last night had been one such night. She smiled as she watched him sleep. This man had come into her life so abruptly, she never would have seen this coming. She was in love with him. She'd never tell him of course, not until she was certain he felt the same way.

He stirred and his eyes opened.

"Why are you staring at me, woman?" He asked sleepily.

"Just surprised you're still here, that's all," she told him.

"I was tired, didn't feel like leaving," Vegeta explained, turning on his side.

Bulma scooted closer to him. "I never said I was complaining." She kissed him on the cheek.

"We could go another round if you're up for it." Vegeta smirked and quickly moved on top of the woman, peppering kisses on her neck.

"As tempting as that sounds, I need to get up," Bulma said.

Vegeta growled. "Your job can wait, you work too much."

"Vegeta," she protested.

He claimed her lips hungrily, and Bulma moaned.

She was just about to give in when a knock sounded at her door.

"Bulma," Usagi's voice followed the knock. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you have a meeting in a little less than an hour, we need to get going soon."

Bulma sighed, and Vegeta growled again.

"I'll be out in a minute," Bulma told the other woman. She kissed Vegeta softly and pushed him off her. "Told you."

Vegeta flopped on the bed and watched Bulma get out of the bed and head to the shower.

*Vegeta's POV*

He dabbled with the thought of joining her in the shower, but he knew she'd be upset if he did, so instead, he exited the bed and dressed quickly before leaving the room.

As he left Bulma's room he saw Usagi walking down the hall. The past two years had done her good. Her body was now perfectly sculpted, and her fighting had improved quite a bit. She was now able to fly without her wings, and shoot ki balls. She had even been able to defeat Piccolo in a one on one battle.

It was time for him to take over more permanently.

He showered quickly and managed to get down to the dining room quicker than Bulma.

Usagi sat at the table with a pile of folders and a cup of coffee. Her hair was up in a perfect French twist. Her make up light, just enough to accent her features.

She had matured, and Vegeta didn't mind having her around.

"Busy day ahead, moon woman?" He asked. She hated it when he called her that, and he knew it, but he didn't care.

A look of annoyance crossed her face as she peered over her coffee cup at him, and he smirked.

"At least I pull my weight around here, unlike you," she spat.

"Cranky this morning, I see," he remarked. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her.

Something was bothering her today, but he couldn't quite place what. Usagi had grown more guarded over the years, she was much harder to read now than she had been before.

Bulma appeared and Usagi stood quickly. She handed the genius a thermos of coffee and a breakfast sandwich. "We have to go, or we'll be late."

Bulma nodded and they left.

*Usagi's POV*

Usagi drove as Bulma ate her breakfast and looked over the files on her lap.

"All of the info is there," she told Bulma. "There is one folder for each person expected to be at the meeting, so they can all see everything."

"What did I ever do without you, Usagi?" Bulma questioned.

"I have no clue," Usagi said with a giggle.

"You're the best assistant a girl could ask for, thank you so much!" Bulma looked through the file more. "What's bothering you today, Usagi? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night," Usagi lied. "I'll be fine once my coffee kicks in."

Truth was; she was lonely. Sure, she had made some new friends on this Earth: Bulma, the Son family, Piccolo, Krillen, Eighteen, Dende and even Vegeta were all people she considered friends. But she, and her crystal, craved more, they wanted the one thing that gave her crystal power, love.

In her mind, Mamoru was dead. She had been able to somehow create a line between her world and this one in her mind, so when she saw the girls that resembled her old friends, it didn't bother her as much. She could thank Piccolo for that; he had not only shown her how to master certain physical techniques, he had helped her master her own mind.

When it had happened, she felt better and worse all at the same time. She felt the pain and stress lift off her like a balloon in the breeze, but then she felt empty, cold, heartless.

It took her many days to find a happy balance, she learned she had to care a little, about some of them. So, she shut Rei and Mamoru out of her heart completely, and kept an admiration of sorts for the other three.

She watched Ami, Makoto, and Minako from a distance, interacting with them only when necessary, which was more often than Usagi liked sometimes. Luna still visited her, but Usagi knew the feline had sensed the change, and her visits became less frequent after.

Everyone had noticed a change in her, not just her attitude, but her power and strength had dropped as well. The Silver Crystal was fueled by light, and love; not just her love for others, but their love for her.

While she felt a bond with these people, what she mostly felt was respect. Goku respected her for her will, and the fact that Shenron had picked her. Bulma respected her because of her hard work, and treated her like a sister, which was a step in the right direction.

Krillen and his wife respected her physical strength, and Piccolo, her mental strength.

Then there was Vegeta; the man who had cared for her so much when she first arrived, but who had distanced himself from her. He trained with her occasionally when she was home, had even shown her the gravity room, but interacted with her as little as possible.

Usagi assumed she had crossed a line a few years ago when she had brought up the darkness inside him. She could remove the darkness, if he wished, but something told her that wasn't the case.

Vegeta perplexed her. He seemed both drawn to, and repulsed by her. The way he looked at her at times made her stomach flutter. Sometimes, though she'd never admit it out loud, she wanted to ravage the man; throw him on the ground and have her way with him. Still, other times she wanted to kill him.

She had tried her best to become a fighter he would want to train, and the kind of woman he could respect. But so far, no matter how hard she tried, it was never enough.

She had gone on a few dates over the years, but none of them had rubbed her the right way. There was always something that bugged her. And in the long run, she didn't want any of them involved in the life she had to lead.

She was more than just a pretty face, and Bulma's assistant. She was a defender of this Earth, chosen to protect against the next threat. She could not bear to bring in an innocent bystander.

Her thoughts came back to the present as she parked her car and readied herself for the day.

*Transition*

*Vegeta's POV*

"Baba says we're running out of time," Dende told the Z fighters later in the evening.

"How much time do we have?" Goku asked.

"She made it sound quite urgent," Dende explained.

"Should we use the time chamber?" Krillen offered.

Vegeta sat in silence. It seemed ironic to him that just this morning he was thinking about taking over her training, and now he would have to.

"I can take her in," Goku volunteered.

"No, Kakarot," Vegeta objected.

"Why not, Vegeta? She's been training with me for a while now," Goku said.

"Because you won't push her the way she needs to be pushed," Vegeta pointed out. "You're too soft."

It was the moon woman who spoke next. "Vegeta's right, Goku. Whenever you sense my stamina waning you hold back more. Vegeta doesn't do that. If I am to grow, I need a relentless teacher."

"We'll do the max of three days," Vegeta said.

"Three days?" Usagi queried.

"In the time chamber, one day out here is equivalent to one year. So it's really three years," Piccolo explained.

Vegeta looked at her. "Prepare yourself, and meet me back here in an hour. These will be the longest three days of your life."

*Usagi's POV*

Three years? She was going to spend three years with just Vegeta? If she'd have known what she was getting herself into, she would have kept her mouth shut.

Now as she prepared a suitcase of clothes, and finished up some last-minute details on things for work, she wondered what it was she _had_ gotten herself into.

She wrote down some notes for Bulma and sighed. It would only be three days in the outside world, things would be the same when she came out. That was reassuring. She just wondered if she would make it out alive.

Vegeta was relentless. She was certain he would bring her to the brink of death on multiple occasions before the end of the first year. Or maybe she would surprise herself, and she wouldn't let him. Either way, it was time to meet him.

The gravity in the time chamber shocked her. She hadn't been expecting it, and nearly dropped her suitcase.

Vegeta scoffed at her, but said nothing as he walked toward the small house.

The living quarters consisted of two beds, a dining area and a bathroom. They were all open and connected, aside from the bathroom. Usagi shivered, there would be little to no privacy over the next three years.

She set her bag down and sighed. While the gravity seemed less intense inside the house, the temperature was still warmer than she liked. Then again, she'd probably be too tired from training to care when the time came to sleep.

"Get changed," Vegeta growled. "We start now."

*Transition*

The first six months were exactly as Usagi had predicted. Vegeta pushed her to her limit everyday, nearly killing her a few times. Her only salvation was, the water in the time chamber seemed to have healing qualities.

Her Crystal suffered inside the chamber. Not having access to moonlight, it was weak, so Usagi had to rely on her own strength.

"Do you take that thing with you everywhere?" Vegeta asked her one morning, motioning toward her broach, and ultimately her Crystal.

"That _thing_ , as you put it, is connected to me, my life. If I die, it breaks, if it breaks, I die; so yes, it is with me at all times," Usagi retorted.

"Why don't to use its power more often?"

"It's very weak at this point," she explained. "The Silver Crystal is powered by love more than anything else. The moon recharges it, as you know, but that is only a portion of its power. My feelings are what fuels it." She sighed. "There is no love in my life right now, so it's not what it used to be.

"If I am to protect this planet, I need to be stronger on my own."

Vegeta finished his food. "Let's get going then."

*Six months later*

*Vegeta's POV*

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had started seeing the moon woman in a different light. She hadn't complained one bit, and had taken everything he'd dished out.

She was getting stronger. Her determination never faltered. And he found himself drawn to her once more, like he had when she first arrived.

They had been in the chamber a year now. Everyday that passed, he found his thoughts filled with the woman he fought with.

Was he lusting after her? Or was he really attracted to this woman?

They had finished their training for the day, and he was washing up in the shower, trying to curb the thoughts and desires that threatened to over come his reason.

*Usagi's POV*

God, he was gorgeous. As Vegeta walked out of the shower in nothing but pants, she couldn't help but admire his body.

She began to wonder what those hands would feel like on her body. Her mind ran with the thought, and soon she could feel the dampness between her legs. She wanted him.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and looked straight at her. "Damn it woman, I can smell your arousal."

She blushed and looked away for a moment before turning back to him. What would he do, she wondered, if she were to act on her desire?

She sat up in her bed and her eyes locked onto his.

*Vegeta's POV*

Her scent had hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd called her out, thinking it would calm her down, but as she stared him in the eyes, he could see they were dark with desire. She wanted him.

He watched as she stood, her light pink night gown falling to her knees, and closed the distance between them.

"Woman," he warned her, his voice low. If she started this, he would not be able to stop.

She leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear. "I want you, Vegeta."

In an instant his lips crashed into hers, and he pushed her butt onto the nearby table. He removed her underwear and his pants quickly, and dove into her hot core.

Her cries were pure euphoria to him, and they spurred him on, causing her to crash over the edge many times. Something about fucking her felt different than it did when he was with Bulma. Every motion, every kiss, every orgasm was more intense, more heated, more . . . Right. Being with this woman, felt right.

The thought came and went as Usagi's nails dug into his arms as she came again, taking him over the edge with her. He slowed and stopped.

Her head rest on his shoulder, her chest heaving, her breath causing goosebumps down his spine.

"That was better than I ever imagined it would be," she breathed.

Imagined? She had played out this scenario in her head before? He pushed her away from him to look at her face, and regretted it almost instantly. Her pink cheeks and dazed eyes were enough to get his blood pumping again. She was absolutely stunning. He had seen her in make-up and fancy dresses, with her hair up and down, and yet now, with her hair messed up from his fingers, and her cheeks pink and her lips swollen from kisses, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He growled at the way his heart fluttered.

"Vegeta?" Usagi's voice was soft, and full of concern.

He had growled out loud. His gaze floated over her body, and he laughed at himself as his hand ran up her thigh, all this time he had wondered what her flesh would feel like; turns out, it was as soft as the ribbon that had wrapped her body the first day she arrived.

He kissed her gently and backed away from her, helping her off the table. He gathered his pants and hoped into bed, completely naked.

"Good night, woman."

"Good night, Vegeta."

*Usagi's POV*

They had been in the chamber for roughly 20 months now. She was losing track of time, everyday was the same thing, get up, eat, train, fight, clean up, eat and go to bed. The one thing that had changed: she couldn't seem to keep her hands or her mind off the man she trained with. If he allowed them down time, they were having sex, lots and lots of it.

He had pleased her in ways she never knew existed, had contorted her body in ways she never knew she could, but she loved every second of it, and she was pretty sure he loved it too.

When it came to activities in bed, or anywhere really, Vegeta was more of a giver than a taker. She'd sucked him a few times and been on top a few times, but mostly, he was in charge. Usagi didn't mind. She'd never had such mind-blowing sex in her life.

Something else was changing too: she was falling for this man. Often, if they were in a bed, they would cuddle and talk when they were finally satisfied. Vegeta, it turned out, really did have a lot to say, he simply didn't talk much because he didn't trust people to know what he was thinking most of the time.

He didn't want to become too predictable, he'd told her once. She thought it was cute.

She found herself dreading the end of their time in the chamber. Once they were back in the real world, would things change? Would Vegeta go back to avoiding her? She knew his feelings had changed toward her, but was it just because she was the only woman there?

She knew he'd had a thing for Bulma before they'd entered the chamber. Knew that Bulma was in love with him. Had felt guilty for a little while, before deciding Vegeta was a grown man who could make his own decisions.

She pondered these things often, until one night. They were both asleep, in their own beds, when a scream had woken her abruptly.

Her heart was pounding. Silence for a moment, then another scream. It was Vegeta. She grabbed her crystal and quickly went to where Vegeta was. He was still asleep, thrashing about beneath the covers.

"Vegeta," she called his name. She placed a hand on his chest. "Vegeta wake up." She shook him a little. Worry filled her, she'd never seen him like this. His face contorted in pain, his cries filled with anguish. The darkness she had seen in him before was more prevalent now. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was feeding the darkness.

She spoke his name again, and ran a hand down his cheek. This time he woke, but his hand shot out and wrapped around her throat.

*Vegeta's POV*

It had been years since he'd had a nightmare. He'd been acutely aware of someone calling his name. His first instinct was to eliminate the threat, so he threw out his hand.

He was still groggy when he heard his name again, this time more strained. His mind cleared as a small hand rested upon his, and he quickly released the girl.

Panic still filled him as he glanced around the room.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Why after all this time?"

She kneeled beside his bed. "You're safe. It's okay." Her hand ran down his cheek. "What did you see?"

The look on the woman's face was one he'd only seen once, in a vision, and it had been directed towards another man; a look of pure love.

He cussed again. Why hadn't he seen this coming? With everything they'd been through over the past few years, he shouldn't be surprised. Yet he was. This woman, warrior, no, Princess, was in love with him. And he was in love with her.

He didn't want to admit it, there was still too much evil, too much darkness in his soul for him to deserve something as pure and bright as her.

He recalled his father's words, "The Queens or Princesses could use this crystal to erase evil from a person's heart."

Usagi had told him the darkness could be erased, but he'd ignored her before.

"Don't look at me like that," he growled.

"Vegeta," she groaned.

"Damn it, Usagi," he spat. "I don't deserve you."

"But you do, Vegeta. The darkness does not define you," she argued. "You may not be aware, but I am, the evil in your heart has been fading. Let go. Let me help you."

The evil in his heart had been fading? Was it because of her? Because he'd learned how to love after all these years?

He sat up in the bed and stared at her. She was everything he'd ever wanted and more. Beautiful, smart, a great fighter, and a Princess to boot. He figured he'd have to mate below his status. There was no royalty on Earth. Still, he'd done some terrible things.

"Usagi," he began to protest again.

"Vegeta, shut up," she interrupted. "You do not get to choose who I love. It took me a while to realize this, but I have only had eyes for you since I came to this planet. As soon as I blocked Mamoru out of my heart, you took his place. Slowly, but you did. _You_ are my Prince. So shut up, and let me erase the doubt."

She had never talked to him like that, but he liked it. "Fine."

*Usagi's POV*

She hadn't expected him to agree so quickly. "Really?"

He nodded. "Just do it before I change my mind."

She was still kneeling beside his bed. Taking one of his hands in hers, she held her Crystal in the other and closed her eyes.

Her mind connected to her crystal and it responded quickly, changing her appearance into that of Princess Serenity.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the look of surprise on Vegeta's face; he had never seen her in this form.

"What will happen?" He asked quietly.

"The crystal will not alter or take away any memories, you will still be you," she explained. "It will simply erase the ill will in your heart; the evil you do not wish to hold anymore." Her eyes met his. "You have to want this, Vegeta, or it will not work completely."

He hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "I want to be a man who can deserve you. A Prince who can stand by his Princess."

She bowed her head once, then closed her eyes once more. She had never cleansed someone like this before, it had always been as an attack when she was Sailor Moon, still, she knew she could do it. Syncing with her crystal, power began pouring out of her and into Vegeta.

She opened her eyes to watch the light engulf the man. His expression went from shocked, to anger and finally to peace. She could sense the darkness leaving him, and the harmony that washed and over him.

After several minutes, she felt no more evil inside him and the power stopped, and finally faded.

*Vegeta's POV*

When the light finally dissipated, he felt different, almost at peace. The rage that had fueled him for so long was gone, and all he felt was an overwhelming feeling of love. He felt, for the first time in a long time, happy.

His eyes found hers and he smiled. "Thank you."

She returned his smile and threw her arms around his neck.

He held her for a moment. When she pulled away, he whispered quietly. "I love you, Usagi."

"I love you too," she responded.

He kissed her passionately, and for the first time, they made love.

*On the outside*

Fortune-teller Baba looked into her crystal ball and smiled. Things were going exactly as she had planned.

That's all for this chapter. Please review!

Gohaun


	5. Growth

**Growth**

*Usagi's POV*

"That's enough, Usagi," Vegeta warned.

"No," she yelled. "I'm not done yet. I won't give up." She yelled and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

They had been fighting all day. Her stamina was falling, but she was not done, she was tired of loosing all the time, if she wanted to protect this planet, to protect the man she loved, she needed to push herself.

Vegeta growled, and blocked the attacks flying his direction.

Usagi could feel the energy flowing through her. Since falling in love with Vegeta, she was more powerful, her crystal thriving on the affection, but it wasn't enough, she was still weaker than him.

"Enough!" Vegeta hollered a few hours later. "You're pushing yourself too much."

"Isn't that the point, Vegeta?" She barked, still throwing attacks his way. "To push myself and become stronger?"

She would not falter. She needed more strength.

'Help me,' she begged her crystal. 'I need to keep him safe.' Her crystal responded, and it did the only thing it could think of, it started to draw power from her sleeping scouts without her knowledge.

*Mamoru's dream*

Who was this woman who stood in front of him? He knew he was dreaming, but something seemed so real about it.

Her sailor outfit was bright and colorful, but he could not see her face. Every part where her skin showed was nothing but black.

"Mamoru," she spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"That is not important," she replied. "I need your help."

He couldn't answer. Dared not speak to the woman with white wings.

"I need the power that sleeps within you, will you give it to me?"

"The power that sleeps within me?" He took a step toward her. "Who are you?" He asked again. "Why do you seem so familiar to me?"

"That is not important," she repeated.

He stared at her again. "What power do I hold that you need?"

"I can't tell you that," she replied. "But trust me when I say it is there, and it is the only thing that will help me protect this planet. Help me protect your loved ones."

"I can fight with you," he offered. "Just tell me how."

"No, Mamoru." Her voice was stern.

"You," he said slowly. "You are what's missing from my life. Who are you?"

"Mamoru." She sounded urgent. "I cannot be part of your life." She closed the distance between them. "Will you help me?"

He wanted to kiss her. His mind fluttered to Rei for a second before he shoved her aside. This was just a dream after all, nothing real to feel guilty about.

He leaned down to kiss her, only to be stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"I need to know that you're willing to give me your power."

His lips burned where she touched them.

"How? I don't even know what you're talking about."

"As long as you're willing to give it to me, I can do the rest."

"Take it then." He wrapped his arms around her. "Just let me kiss you, please."

"Mamoru," her voice was soft now. "This will change nothing. I'm sorry, but you will always have a hole in your heart."

"Why?" He was angry now. "Who are you? Tell me!"

"I can't," she told him. "You are happy with Rei and your son. You have done amazing things as a doctor, and you will continue to do them."

He sighed. "Take this power you speak of, and go then. I feel complete with you in my arms; the longer you stay the more it will hurt when you leave."

"Thank you, Mamo." She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

He could feel an energy leaving him as she kissed him, but he did not mind it as his eyes closed.

Her lips left his and she backed away. "Good bye."

He woke abruptly. His lips still seemed to tingle from the kiss. Whoever that woman was, he would find her.

*Usagi's POV*

Whatever her crystal had done, she felt more powerful.

"Damn it woman!" Vegeta hissed as she attacked him again.

"We are running out of time, Vegeta, we have barely over a year left, if I can't defeat you by the time we leave, this will all be for nothing." She powered up again. "Now fight back."

*Vegeta's POV*

Against his better judgement, he did as he was told.

For many more hours, they fought. She had gotten stronger, held her own.

She let out a yell and gathered a huge amount of energy in her hands.

"Don't do it, Usagi," he warned. "You'll deplete your energy." Her power level skyrocketed. She wasn't listening.

He prepared himself for the attack, cursing the woman silently.

She blasted him with full force. It was enough to cause him to slide back a little.

When the energy stopped and he was finally able to see, Usagi was on the floor, her fuku in ribbons like the first time he'd seen her.

He rushed to her side and cussed when he saw her crystal had cracked. He picked her up and quickly went to the living space. Filling the tub, he disrobed and lowered himself and Usagi into the water.

He waited with bated breath for her to heal. For the water to do its thing. Her external wounds healed, but the Crystal remained cracked.

"Come on, Usagi," he coaxed. Seconds turned into minutes, and still she hadn't healed. "Damn it."

He began to fear the worst; she had pushed herself too far and would not recover. He wondered if he should leave the chamber with her, maybe the moon would heal her as it had the first time. But if they left, they would not be allowed back in.

Half an hour passed. She still hadn't opened her eyes. He was feeding her his energy now, trying desperately to awaken the woman he loved.

Love, she told him her Crystal thrived on it. Tears threatened his eyes. As a single tear fell, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, doing his best to convey the love he had for her.

As his tear hit her face, something happened. Her crystal healed and her body began to glow. Her broach changed into a circle with a golden star, wings on either side, and as her fuku mended, it changed too.

He pulled away and watched the transformation in awe. When the glow finally faded and her eyes opened, he felt relieved and pissed.

"Vegeta," she rasped. "What happened?"

"You nearly killed yourself, stupid woman," he barked.

"Why are we in the bath?" She sat up, removing herself from his lap.

"I was trying to heal you," he explained.

*Usagi's POV*

She felt different, stronger almost. It wasn't until she saw her silver hair floating in the water that she looked down at herself.

Over come with curiosity she exited the tub and went to the only full-length mirror.

Her hair had gone from gold to silver, her buns were now hearts, her fuku from three tiered and colored to mostly white. Instead of boots she wore high heels with wings. Her hands bore four pearl rings instead of gloves, and all her moons had been replaced by shining stars.

She was no longer Sailor Moon. She was . . .

"Sailor Cosmos," a voice whispered in her head.

Sailor Cosmos. She felt 100 times stronger in this form. She knew now, without a doubt, she would he able to protect this planet, Vegeta, and the new friends she had acquired.

"Your power is different from before," Vegeta remarked.

She turned to look at him. "It is." She smiled. "Your love helped create this, Vegeta. I can feel the power of all the planets in the Solar System, and yours. I feel the power of all the planets in the cosmos." She let out a harsh breath. "Often, in the face of great danger, Mamoru's and my love would evolve my powers. It seems only fitting that you, my Saiyan Prince, should give me the greatest power of them all."

She dropped her transformation and walked back to him, tossing her clothes to the side as she did. Nestling into the water once more, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but now I am stronger than I have ever been before. Thank you."

"Don't do that to me, ever again."

She giggled. "I won't. I promise."

*Transition*

They had been in the chamber two years and two months. She had steadily grown, and gained momentum against Vegeta.

Today as they fought, she knew she would win. The battle ran long, lasting days, without either one faltering. She was gaining the advantage.

Soon enough, Vegeta lay on the ground, too weak to continue.

She came down from where she had been floating, landing next to him.

"You finally did it," he panted. "Now you just have to defeat Kakarot to become the strongest."

She offered him and hand and helped him stand. His balance faltered as he stood and she threw his arm over her shoulders, supporting him as they headed back to the living quarters, and the healing waters.

"Thank you, Vegeta," she said. "I wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't for you."

"Don't expect to stay stronger than me for long. I intend to grow more from here on out," he told her.

Usagi smiled. There he was, the proud warrior she'd grown to love. He had been so focused on making her stronger, he had barely improved himself. He had gotten stronger in the time they had been in the chamber, but not as much as she had.

"I would expect nothing less," she replied.

She ran the bath as Vegeta discarded his clothes, and they bathed together. Letting the hot water soak into their bodies and relax their muscles.

"I have to admit," Vegeta broke the silence. "I never expected to be defeated by a woman."

Usagi giggled. She was leaning against him and he began to kiss her neck.

"But, it's a turn on," he told her as his hands began to roam her body beneath the water.

She moaned happily, her hands running up his legs to flicker across his manhood.

He hissed, and she turned around, claiming his lips as she lowered her body onto his.

*Vegeta's POV*

He awoke the next morning with Usagi wrapped in his arms. After their bath they had eaten and fallen into bed together, making love well into the early hours of the morning.

He had never felt about anyone, the way he felt about her.

He held her closely and breathed in her scent. Shock and happiness filled him. Her scent had changed, only slightly, but it had. Closing his eyes, he focused on the woman wrapped in his arms. Sure enough, another, smaller energy reading was present within her body.

Usagi was carrying his child.

She stirred, her head tilting up to look at him.

"Good morning," she said groggily.

"Good morning." He kissed her forehead.

"Are we going to train some more today?" She asked.

"No." He nuzzled into her, inhaling her scent once more. Her smell and the knowledge that she was pregnant excited him. "I plan to spend the entire day with you, in this bed."

"Is this my reward for beating you yesterday?" She questioned.

"No." He kissed her lips and pushed her onto her back. "This is your reward for bearing my child." He kissed her again.

"What are you talking about?" She placed a hand on his chest, holding him back from kissing her again, and dodging the question.

"You're pregnant, Usagi," he told her.

"How would you know? I haven't missed a period."

"I can smell it, and sense it," he explained. "Trust me woman. Now shut up and let me have you."

*Transition*

*Usagi's POV*

Sure enough the next month she missed her period.

She continued to train with Vegeta, though he had pulled back, mostly working on her attacks.

"Do you want to leave the chamber early?" He asked her one day as she sat at the table, drinking some water to combat the sickness she felt.

"No," she replied. "This will pass."

He sat across from her. "We cannot continue to train as we did before. I do not wish to harm the baby."

She smiled. Vegeta had become extremely concerned about her and the baby in the past month. She found it endearing. He let her sleep when she needed and made sure she was eating and drinking enough.

He was excited, so was she.

"We can work on focusing my Ki, and my attacks. That way I can get stronger, but we don't have to battle."

"I like that idea." He looked her up and down. "How long does gestation last in Lunarians?"

She laughed. "Nine months, just like humans." She did the math in her head. "We can't deliver the baby here, we'll probably have to exit the chamber early."

"I am content with your progress, if you wish to leave, you tell me, and we'll go," he told her.

"I love you," she purred. "You're such a good man!"

*Vegeta's POV*

He stared at her for a while. "Usagi?"

"Hmm?"

"When we go out to the real world, I want to get married."

He had been thinking about this a lot over the past month. He loved her, and she was the mother of his child. There was no reason he shouldn't.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said. "You, my Princess, deserve to become a Queen. While we may not have a kingdom to rule, you will be my Queen and I will be your King. We were born for this."

"Vegeta." Her tone was happy even though tears ran down her face.

"I know this isn't traditional, and I don't have a ring to give you, but I wanted you to know my intentions," he explained. "I will do right by you."

She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck she sat in his lap.

"Thank you, Vegeta," she whispered into his ear. She held him for a while, and he her, until she pulled back to look him in the face. "I was worried things would change when we left the chamber. But now I know they'll only get better.

"I love you, so much."

Vegeta still wasn't one to voice his feelings, but he said the words for the second time. "I love you too."

*Transition*

As the weeks passed, Usagi's belly began to swell. The baby was growing and Usagi glowed.

Vegeta loved the moments when she would sit with her hands on her belly, absolute love on her face. He also loved feeling the baby move. They would cuddle together at night, his hand on her belly, and the baby would kick and punch him.

"It's already a fighter," he'd say often.

Usagi would giggle and agree.

Now as she neared her last month, he found himself getting anxious. He watched her closely and made sure she didn't over exert herself. He couldn't wait to meet his new son or daughter.

*Transition*

*Bulma's POV*

Today was the day Vegeta and Usagi would come out. It had only been a few days, but the house was too quiet without those two around.

She didn't realize just how much Usagi did for her until now. Sure, she'd had more time to work on her projects since Usagi came, but the past two days really made it hit home.

She was now up at the lookout, waiting for the two to exit the chamber. They would still be in there for a few more hours, but she was curious how much progress had been made, and how much they had changed.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were also there, awaiting their friends.

"Do you think they managed to get her stronger?" Goku asked the group.

"With Vegeta in there I'm sure she's grown passed all our expectations," Piccolo replied.

"Do you think she'll be strong enough to beat Goku?" Krillin wondered.

Goku laughed his carefree laugh. "No way. It would take more than three years for her to get stronger than me."

"Let's hope it was enough to defeat the enemy we are going to face," Gohan pointed out.

"What do you think, Bulma?" Goku asked her.

"I'm sure they'll both have grown a lot," she answered.

Her mind began to wander. How much had they changed? Being alone together for three years she wondered if their relationship had changed at all.

Her heart began to hurt as she ran through all the things that could have happened while they were in there. Vegeta a prince, Usagi a princess, both fighters. She was almost certain he would have bedded her at some point.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" Krillin queried.

She nodded. "Just anxious."

"Yeah, me too," Goku agreed.

Would Usagi have fallen for Vegeta while they were alone? She tried to push back the thoughts, she had no claim over Vegeta, after all.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself and her thoughts. She would have to be prepared for a change. She wants not, however, prepared for what happened next.

*Usagi's POV*

They were cuddled in bed when the pain hit her. She sucked in a breath and her hand flew to her stomach.

Vegeta, who had been sleeping, quickly woke beside her. "What's wrong?"

The pain subsided for a moment and she took a deep breath. "I'm fine." A few minutes later the pain hit again. She was mildly prepared for it this time and she let out a small groan as the contraction shook her. "Vegeta, I think it's time."

Vegeta flew from the bed like a bat out of hell. His eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

The contraction ended and she sat up slowly. "I've never had a baby before, Vegeta, so no, I'm not sure, but I've never felt something like this before."

He stood and stared at her.

"Get the bags, I think it would be safer to go," she told him calmly.

He quickly gathered the bags and offered her a hand to help her off the bed.

She stood and another contraction hit, causing her to almost fall. Her lover moved quickly, supporting her.

"I've been in countless battles and nearly lost my life a few times, you'd think I'd be able to withstand labor," she joked.

Vegeta set down the bags and took the woman into his arms. When she was settled, he grabbed the bags again and quickly exited the chamber.

*Bulma's POV*

They all jumped when the doors to the chamber swung open abruptly.

She was surprised to see Vegeta carrying Usagi in his arms. He dropped the bags in his hand and repositioned the girl.

"Vegeta, you're out early," Goku remarked.

"Yet you're all here," Vegeta pointed out.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Krillin asked.

"She's in labor," Vegeta replied. "Kakarot, I need you to use your instant transmission to take us to the nearest hospital."

"Please," Usagi added.

"What!?" Bulma squeaked.

Had she heard him right? Did he say labor? Bulma eyed the girl, and her eyes rested on the large bump. Tears stung her eyes. Usagi was pregnant. She had to turn around to compose herself.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta barked.

"Okay, okay," Goku agreed. "I'll come back for the rest of you."

*Usagi's POV*

Guilt overwhelmed her as she saw the look of shock and sadness that covered Bulma's face. She wanted to say something to her friend, but Vegeta had been barking orders, and Bulma had turned her back towards them.

"Close your eyes, Usagi," Vegeta told her gently. "I don't want this to make you sick."

She closed her eyes and heard Goku say, "Okay, let's go."

She was grateful when they she was finally admitted and lying in a bed, nothing but a gown on.

"Who's your obgyn?" The kind nurse asked.

She looked at Vegeta. They couldn't exactly tell her where they'd been the past while. And in the time on this Earth she hadn't had the need to go to a doctor.

"I don't have one," she told her. "We we're out of town till not too long ago."

"That's fine," the nurse replied. "Am I to assume you don't have a pediatrician either?"

"We don't," Usagi answered.

There were so many things they have taken into consideration.

The contractions continued steadily. Vegeta stayed by her side until all the Z warriors' energies could be felt.

"I'll be back." He kissed her and left.

*Vegeta's POV*

He prepared himself for the barrage of questions as he entered the waiting room.

"How is Usagi?" Krillin asked.

"She's fine," Vegeta replied.

"How did this happen?" Piccolo questioned.

"Surely I don't need to explain the implications of creating a child," Vegeta growled.

"That's not what I meant," Piccolo spat.

It was Bulma who spoke next. Her voice low but rushed. "Do you love her?"

Vegeta looked at her for the first time since he'd returned. She looked upset.

He had to remind himself that it had only been a few days here.

"Yes." He got straight to the point.

"Is she strong enough to defeat whatever is coming?" Goku asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. She was able to defeat me. When she is healed, I want her to battle you, Kakarot," Vegeta told him.

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed.

"Bulma." He faced her. "None of this was planned. I know this will be difficult for you, but just try to be happy for us."

There were tears in her eyes now. "I am. But I'm also shocked and hurt, and somehow not surprised."

"Usagi wants to see you," he told the blue haired woman. "As for the rest of you, I'll let you know when the baby is here."

*Usagi's POV*

She had been resting her eyes when she heard Vegeta enter the room. She was happy to see Bulma with him.

"Bulma." She offered the woman a hand. Bulma took it and stood at the side of her bed. "I'm so sorry Bulma, this must come as such a shock to you."

Bulma laughed softly. "It is a shock, but I am so happy for you, Usagi. I guess I kinda forgot it had been three years for you."

"Almost, three years," Usagi corrected. "Either way, a lot happened while we were there." She winced as more pain shot through her.

"You don't need to explain anything to me," Bulma assured her. "I understand, more than anyone, how charming Vegeta can be at times."

Usagi saw Bulma glance at Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. The man in question was staring out the window, his arms crossed. He was trying to give them some privacy.

"It was never my intention to take him from you. I know how much you love him," Usagi continued. She looked over at the father of her child.

"Falling for him happened so fast, I didn't realize it had happened until I did. It was like I woke up one day and I just knew; I needed him in my life, I wanted him by my side, I couldn't live without him." Her gaze went back to Bulma. "Turns out, he felt the same way about me." She paused for a moment for another contraction. "He makes me stronger, better, in so many ways.

"I am sorry I hurt you, my dear friend. I hope you can forgive me."

Tears were streaming down Bulma's face. "There is nothing to be forgiven, Usagi. Vegeta loves you, I think he always has. I was just a filler."

"Thank you." Usagi pulled the woman down for a hug. "If you're okay with it, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," Bulma said.

"We are dreadfully unprepared for this baby. I don't expect for you to let us stay at Capsule Corp, but can you go get us some basic things for the baby? Diapers, a few outfits and a bassinet? I'll pay you back."

"I wouldn't dream of kicking you out. These past two days were so lonely and quiet. I'll run and go do that, make sure you call me when the baby arrives."

"Thank you."

*Transition*

Many hours later, Usagi held a beautiful baby boy in her arms.

She had never felt so happy in her life. She was a mother, and this tiny form sleeping in her arms, was her son.

Vegeta stood next to her, his eyes sparkling as he took in the sight in front of him.

She smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Vegeta paled but he stepped forward and took the tiny human into his arms.

Her heart swelled as she saw the love in Vegeta's eyes.

"He is perfect," Vegeta whispered.

"Our perfect little Prince," Usagi agreed.

Most of the Z fighters had gone home and agreed to come back the next day.

Bulma sat off to the side of the room, watching the three.

Usagi looked at her and smiled, grateful that her friend had stayed.

"Bulma, do you want to hold him?" Usagi asked her.

"When Vegeta is done." She stood and walked over to the Princess. "You did good, Usagi."

"Thanks." Usagi smiled wide.

She could still see the pain in Bulma's eyes, and she felt for the woman who had become her closest friend. She took Bulma's hand, making the woman look down at her.

"Thank you, for everything," Usagi repeated. "I don't know what I would have done on this planet without you."

Bulma smiled in return. "The feeling is mutual," Bulma replied. "I don't know how I ever managed without you."

There was silence for a moment, and Vegeta handed the baby over to the genius.

As Bulma held the baby, Fortune Teller Baba floated into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Vegeta growled.

"I came in through the door," the woman told him, a smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Usagi questioned.

"I am Fortune Teller Baba," she explained. "It is nice to meet you, Princess Serenity."

"What do you want you old hag?" Vegeta hissed. "Who invited you here?"

"I did," Baba responded.

"Baba," Usagi interjected. "How much time do we have? Before the evil comes?"

Baba smiled kindly and looked straight at Usagi. "The threat has been eradicated."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta barked.

The baby stirred in Bulma's arms. "Shhh, Vegeta, you'll wake him."

Vegeta turned red.

Baba floated over to Bulma and peered down at the child.

"You were the threat, Vegeta," Baba answered quietly, as if it were obvious.

"What?" Vegeta boomed.

That woke the baby who began to cry. Bulma stood and handed him to his mother, who soothed him.

"You were the threat," Baba repeated.

"How is that possible?" Bulma asked. "He's good now."

"He may be on our side, but much darkness still rested within him," Baba began. "In the future I foresaw, Vegeta fell in love with Bulma. They were happy and eventually Bulma bore a child. However, when Bulma went into labor there were complications and both her and the child died.

"Vegeta was so overcome with grief and rage, he went crazy and went on a rampage. His anger made him so strong he was even able to defeat Goku and ultimately enslaved the human race."

Usagi, Bulma and Vegeta all looked at her, shocked.

"As you can see, that is no longer an issue, and the darkness inside him has been erased," Baba finished.

"How did Shenron know to send a woman?" Vegeta queried.

"When you summoned him, I was able to connect to him telepathically, and show him what I saw. He knew what to do from there." Baba looked at the three.

"Why did you make it seem so urgent? We went into the time chamber," Vegeta grumbled.

"You were starting to fall for Bulma, were you not?" Baba asked.

"Yes," Vegeta answered quietly.

"If you had fallen for her any more than you had, things would have been more complicated. Usagi was chosen for many reasons; she is strong and beautiful, the perfect mate for a Saiyan. The fact that she is also a princess of a dead race made her even more perfect for a prince of a dying one." Baba gazed at the baby in Usagi's arms. "We needed for you to fall in love with Usagi before you developed more feelings for Bulma. That is why I made it seem urgent."

Usagi's gaze went to Bulma. Her face was both stunned and sad at the same time, and Usagi felt for the woman.

She had never known of Vegeta's feeling for Bulma. It was something they had never talked about. But she had known of Bulma's feelings for Vegeta, and now that things had calmed, she was riddled with guilt.

Baba's story had made the blow easier; knowing that Bulma would have died along with her child.

*Bulma's POV*

Her heart was broken. She had suspected Vegeta had feelings for her, but hearing him say it, made everything worse.

Had Usagi never been summoned, she would have been with the man she loved. She tried not to be selfish, tried not to be angry, but it bubbled inside her.

She stood and stared at the three in the room with her. "I've got to go take a walk."

She left the room quickly and strode outside the hospital. Finally stopping under a large tree, she let her tears fall.

She leaned against the tree and skid down it, resting her head on her knees, her arms folded around her head.

She knew she shouldn't feel this way. Baba had said she would have died, and her death would have brought about the slavery of the planet. She should be thankful for the change in the future, but somehow jealousy still filled her.

She loved Vegeta and Usagi both, and she hated herself for feeling this way.

"Get up," a voice she knew well said from above her.

"Go away, Vegeta," she replied into her knees.

"Get up, woman," he repeated.

She looked up at him. "I told you to go away."

"And I told _you_ to get up," he spat.

She lowered her gaze and looked off to the side.

"Listen to me, woman," Vegeta growled. "No one could have seen this coming. I certainly didn't. I had no intention of falling for Usagi."

"But you did," Bulma interjected.

"I did," Vegeta agreed. "And right now, I'm glad I did. The woman, sitting in front of me, is not the strong woman I had begun to fall for."

Bulma's tears stopped and she looked up at him again. "What?"

"Get up." He offered her a hand which she took. "Usagi is in there worried sick about you, and feeling guilty.

"You and I may not be lovers anymore, but I for one am glad that you'll be around for a while."

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

"If you we're shocked by that old hag's story, imagine how I felt. In a moment of anger and grief I would have let all the darkness I have been fighting for so long, overwhelm me, and I would have become the angry, power hungry person I was in the Freiza Force. I never wanted to be that man again," Vegeta explained.

Bulma hadn't even taken Vegeta's feelings into consideration. She had been so overcome with her own emotions.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," she apologized softly.

"Aside from Kakarot, you we're the first person I ever thought of as a," he paused as if fighting the next word, "friend."

Bulma smiled. "Usagi really has changed you."

"She literally killed the darkness inside me," Vegeta told her. "She made me the man I always wanted to be."

"I think this is the most you've ever talked to me," Bulma snickered. "Thank you."

"Now pull yourself together and get back in there with your best friend." He turned now and strode away.

*Transition*

*Usagi's POV*

The next day her room was full of people. As she sat on her hospital bed holding her baby she smiled. When she had first arrived on this Earth, she never would have imagined things turning out the way they did. She was lonely and sad, missing her scouts.

Now as she was surrounded by her new friends, she couldn't imagine life any other way. She had found a new life with people who loved and cared about her.

Piccolo who reminded her so much of Makoto, with his fighting style. Goku, who had the same carefree attitude Minako always had. Gohan, who was smart and kind, like Ami. Bulma who had the same fire in her eyes as Rey. And Vegeta, her loving Prince, who would do anything for her, like Mamoru had.

She pulled her baby close and kissed his head. Sighing happily.

"Is everything okay?" Vegeta asked her.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "Everything is perfect!"

That's all for this fic. Hope you all liked it. Please review, and feel free to check out my other stories!

Gohaun


End file.
